


Superfamily Threesome - Boypussy

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Boypussy, Boypussy Peter Parker, Boypussy Steve Rogers, Boypussy Tony Stark, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Positions, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Parker, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Superfamily smut where all three of them have boypussies. This smut idea was requested by Kidwolf_1. Thank you for the prompt and I hope you like it.





	Superfamily Threesome - Boypussy

Peter had been hiding a secret from his parents ever since they had adopted him years ago. He just never got around to being comfortable enough to let them know. He always had doubts in the back of his mind about what would happen if his parents found out that he didn’t have the normal parts that boys had. He rubbed his hands up and down his face and sat on the bed, thinking about how he would tell them. He was tired of hiding himself from them. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard his papa calling his name for dinner. He shook his head to clear it, before walking out of his room and going downstairs. When he got there, he sat on the chair at the table and watched his papa bring the food. 

“Pete, kiddo. Can you grab the jug of water please” Steve said.

Peter nodded his head and got up to fill up the jug of water and brought it to set on the table. He sat down again just as his papa put the food on the stands. Peter grabbed a small amount of food, the nerves in his stomach twisting at the thought of how he was going to break the news to his parents that he wasn’t normal at all. 

Tony seemed to pick up on his son’s quietness and gently asked him “you alright kiddo, you’re awful quiet today.” 

Peter swallowed and said “I’m okay, just not that hungry”. 

“Are you sick Pete” Steve asked worriedly as he pressed the palm of his hand to Peter’s forehead.

Peter brushed it off and said “I’m fine papa” before asking if he could be excused. 

Tony and Steve exchanged worried glances with each other as Peter ran up the stairs to his room. 

“Should we ask him what’s wrong” Tony asked as he glanced at Steve. 

“I think we should give him a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts about what he wants to tell. We’re not sure just how serious but if he’s still being quiet like this then we’ll talk to him about it” Steve said. 

Tony sighed and nodded his head, knowing that what Steve was saying was right. They finished their dinner and put Peter’s in the microwave just in case he would come down later. 

————

Peter was in his room, pacing back and forth. His hands trembled as he tried to get himself to calm down. God he so wanted to tell his parents the secret that he had been hiding. They deserved to know that he wasn’t a normal child that they thought he was, but the fear deep inside him made him want to not say anything. He calmed himself down before heading towards his parents bedroom. It’s now or never he thought. 

When Peter reached his parents room he saw that the door was wide open. He saw his dad working on the tablet and his pops was silently reading beside him. Peter took a deep breath before stepping forward and knocking on the door. 

Tony and Steve’s eyes snapped to the door and saw that their son was standing there. 

“Hey, kiddo. You need anything” Tony said as he put down his tablet that he was working and gave Peter a smile. 

“Can-can I-I-I talk to y-you guys a-about s-something” Peter said as he felt the knots in his stomach grow. 

“Sure bud. What is it kiddo” Steve said.

“Y-you p-promise not to h-hate m-me” Peter said.

“Hey, hey woah, Pete kiddo, we could never hate you no matter what you do buddy. You can tell us” Tony said. 

Peter took a deep breath before shakily saying “I’m not normal down there”.

Steve and Tony gave each other a puzzled look. 

“What do you mean bud” Tony said gently.

“Can I j-just s-show you” Peter said. 

“If that makes you comfortable then that’s okay with us” Steve said.

“Can you close the door first” Peter said.

“Sure kiddo” Steve said as he got up and closed the door and locked it just incase. 

Peter took a deep breath before taking off his shorts. His hands were trembling and Tony quickly reached his hand out to put it on Peter’s arm.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If you aren’t comfortable with us knowing about it right now then you don’t have to rush kiddo” Tony said.

“N-no I-I want you to k-know” Peter said. 

“Okay bud” Steve said.

Peter proceeded to take off his jeans that he was wearing. Peter felt himself blushing at the fact that he was wet in front of his parents or more specifically that he was wet for his parents. God he wanted them to touch him so badly. 

“Are you sure you won’t hate me” Peter asked one more time. 

“We promise bud. We won’t hate you at all” Tony said. 

“You’re our son, our child. We could never hate you for anything at all. We might get mad at you sometimes but we’re always gonna love you for who you are bud” Steve said. 

“Can you close your eyes, please” Peter asked.

“Sure kiddo” Tony said as him and Steve both closed their eyes and waited patiently for their son. 

Peter slowly took his time pulling down his underwear. When the article of clothing was off, he looked down and saw just how wet he was. The amount of wetness seeping his thighs made Peter’s face go red with embarrassment. He knew why he was so wet but the thought was just so disgusting if his parents found it. 

“O-okay, y-you can o-open them now” he said shakily.

Tony and Steve trailed their eyes over their son’s body. They went lower and lower until they reached between Peter’s legs. The sight that they saw was absolutely breathtaking. Peter had a pussy. The mound was clear and shaven. You could see the wetness that was coating around the area. Steve and Tony both moaned and looked at each other and then acknowledged Peter.

“Kiddo, can you come forward please” Steve said. 

Peter swallowed before walking towards his papa. He stood in front of him, his body shaking with nerves. 

“We need to show you something as well” they said as they stripped from their clothing. 

When Peter saw what they were showing him, his eyes widened. He could feel himself getting wetter by the moment and his face went red. 

“You guys have a p-pussy too” Peter asked.

“Yeah baby and to be honest, having sex with it is really fucking hot” Tony said. 

Without wasting anymore time, Steve turned to admired his son’s pussy before leaning in and starting to lick at the wet lips. 

Peter moaned out a “papa” as he grabbed his hair with his hands. Steve continued to lick his son and savor the taste of his pussy. He buried his face deeper into the wetness and lapped it up. He softly caressed the clit with one of his hands before pulling away and gesturing Peter to lay on the bed. 

Peter laid down on the bed, legs spread apart as his pussy became wetter and wetter at the thought of what was going to happen next. Steve and Tony both lined up with Peter’s pussy and spread his lips apart. They both inched their faces forward before licking at the folds and savoring the taste of their son. Peter moaned loudly as heat traveled through his body. He lifted his hands and cared them through both of his parents hair. Tony and Steve continued to devour Peter’s pussy, licking at the folds and juices that were coating the inside. Then they both pushed in a finger before moving towards his clit. 

“Oh, oh, oh, daddy, fuck. Mmm, I love your mouth on me daddy, more please more” Peter moaned out. 

Tony and Steve continued with their motions are they fingered Peter harder and deeper. They could feel themselves getting wetter by the moment and Peter was close to his orgasm as well. 

“FUCK, FUCK DADDY, I’M GONNA CUM” Peter screamed out. 

Steve and Tony began to finger Peter harder and harder as they drove in deeper and deeper into Peter’s pussy. They could see that he was close and with one more push of their fingers, Peter came with a shout as he squirted his juices all over his dads fingers and mouths. Tony and Steve both moaned at the wetness before diving in and licking up their son’s juices.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum again. I’m sensitive. Stop” Peter said as he tried to push his parents back. But they didn’t listen, they held him down as they assaulted his precious pink and plump pussy. They fingered him harder and before Peter knew it he was coming on his parents faces with a scream. Peter squirted his release on their faces and they lapped it up eagerly and moaned at the taste of their son. 

Tony and Steve both plopped on the bed before pulling Peter into a kiss. Peter moaned at the taste of himself on their tongues. 

“Daddies, I wanna lick you now” Peter said. 

“Fuck baby, such a dirty mouth you have sweetheart. I love it” Tony said before laying back against Steve’s chest and spreading his legs out for Peter. 

Peter situated himself between his dad’s legs and lowered his face downwards towards his daddy’s pussy. He rubbed a thumb over the lips and moaned at how wet his dad was. 

“Fuck daddy, your pussy is so wet” he said as he inserted a finger in. 

Tony moaned before saying “its all for you and your pops sweetheart. Now make daddy happy”. 

Peter pulled out his finger before diving right in and sucking on the hole of the entrance. Tony arched his back against Steve and moaned. Peter continued to lick at his dad’s pussy while Steve sucked at Tony’s neck, leaving hickies. 

“Oh, oh god, Pete, shit. I’m gonna come, fuck” Tony said as he dug the heals of his nails into Steve’s leg. Steve continued to suck on Tony’s neck as he tweaked with his nipples. Peter sped up his tongue movements as he inserted his fingers in again and moaned at just how wet his daddy was. He drove in deeper and deeper trying to hit his dad’s sweet spot. 

“OH GOD, I’M COMING” Tony screamed one last time as he squirted in Peter’s mouth and all over his hands. 

Steve brought his hand to Tony’s clit and started to rub it. Tony moaned at the sensation that was going through his body and before he knew it he was squirting his juices again all over his son’s face. Peter moaned at the sensation of his dad’s juices in his mouth and it made him even more wet. 

“Fuck daddy, I love the taste of your juices” he said as he rubbed circles on Tony’s clit and devoured his pussy.

Tony arched his back and moaned at the simulation as his pussy convulsed and squirted out more liquid.

“You ready Petey” Steve said. 

“Yes daddy” Peter replied as he pulled away from his dad to give him a break. 

“How about we do the 69 position so that we both orgasm together” Steve said. 

“Yes daddy” Peter said as he moaned and him and Steve got in position. 

“Fuck you guys look so hot like that” Tony said as he started to rub his clit. 

Steve and Peter both buried themselves inside each other’s pussy and moaned. They licked vigorously at each other’s hole as they savored the musky taste. 

“Oh, I’m gonna come daddy, gonna come” Peter said as he sped up his movements on his dad’s pussy. Steve did the same with Peter’s pussy while Tony watched them lick each other. He rubbed his own and clit with his hands as he watched his son and husband lick each other to orgasm. 

“I’M COMING DADDY. I’M COMING. FUCK” Peter said. 

“FUCK, ME TOO” Tony and Steve said at the same time as they sped up their movements. 

And they came, Peter and Steve squirted in each other’s mouth as Tony came on his fingers. 

“Oh fuck, that was amazing” Peter said. 

“Yeah baby, you ready for the last part” Tony said.

Peter moaned and nodded his head. Tony looked over to his husband and when he got a nod from him, he proceeded to pull out 2 strap on dildos. They each grabbed one before putting it on their waist. Once the straps were on, Tony told them what the plan would be. 

“Alright, so I’m thinking that I fuck Peter while you fuck me babe. And then you fuck Peter while I fuck you and then Peter will fuck both of us at the same time with dildos in the end. Does that sound good” Tony said. 

Steve and Peter both moaned at the idea and agreed. They got into position. Peter laid on his back and spread his legs open for his dad to see his pretty pussy. Tony grabbed the lube, before coating the dildo and rubbing some on Peter’s pussy as well to get him more wet. He then started to rub it along Peter’s folds and gently started push in.

Peter moaned at the sensation of hole filled up by his dad’s thick cock. He felt himself grow wetter and wetter by the moment and before he knew it, he was screaming “DADDY” and coming all over the dildo that was pushing it him. 

At the same time Tony was pushing into Peter, Steve was thrusting into Tony and when Steve pushed in deep, hitting Tony’s gspot, Tony came with a cry of “DADDY” on his lips and squirted all over Peter’s pussy. Peter brought his hands down towards his dad’s pussy before rubbing at the clit. He rubbed harder and faster as Steve slammed into him one more time and he came again, squirting all over the strap on that he was wearing and on Peter’s stomach. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Tony said as he came down from his high. 

They didn’t waste anytime before getting into the next position. Steve started to fuck Peter while Tony fucked Steve. They all chased their orgasm, their pussies growing wetter by the moment with the amount of slick and lube that they had used. Tony decided to insert two of his fingers in Steve’s pussy, rubbing up and down the juicy puffy lips and they all came once again. They’re pussies we’re so sensitive that just a little press to their gspot could trigger and orgasm. 

“Oh god, fuck. We’re all so wet” Steve moaned as he continued to rub Peter’s pussy with his hands. Peter moaned louder and louder and before he knew it he was coming around the cock which triggered both of his parents to squirt as well. 

When Steve and Tony pulled out, they both dived in between Peter’s swollen pussy lips and started to lap at the amount of wetness that was there. They slurped up the pussy juices and ate him out with desire. They pulled away before flopping down on each side of their son. 

“Daddies, are you ready for me to fuck you now” Peter asked. 

“Yes baby, fuck your daddies sweetheart” Steve said. 

Steve and Tony both laid on the bed and spread apart their legs, giving all access to their son. Peter took both of the dildos in his hands after coating them with a generous amount of lube. He then pressed them against his dad’s and papa’s hole, dragging little circles and teasing them. He looked at them and asked for permission and when they nodded their heads, he gently pressed them in and buried them all the way inside their holes. 

“Fuck, I feel so full” Tony moaned. Steve moaned in agreement. 

“Daddy, can I move” Peter asked.

“Yes baby, fuck your daddies” Steve said. 

Peter started to move the dildos in and out of his dads pussies. The squelching sound of the plastic object hitting the inside of his dads pussy made him feel wet all over again. He sped up his thrust, driving the dildos deeper and deeper to hit their sweet spots. He knew that he had them when he heard his dads shout and arch their backs.

“OH FUCK PETER. BABY I’M GONNA COME” Tony yelled out as he started to rub his pussy lips but found it hard to keep up the ministrations because of how wet he was. 

“OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD. FUCK PETEY” Steve screamed out as he clenched harder around the dildo. 

Peter went faster and deeper. He slammed in one more time hard and both of his parents came, squirting their juices out of their pussies which ended up covering his face. Tony and Steve both panted as they came down from their high. Peter then took the dildos out before using both of his hands and pushing two of his fingers in their pussies. He moaned at how warm and wet they and swirled his fingers around pick up some wetness. Steve and Tony both moaned at the sensation and pulled each other in a kiss. Peter pulled out his fingers before licking the juices of both of his parents release.

“Fuck daddies, you guys taste delicious” Peter said as he sucked on his fingers.

Tony and Steve giggles before saying “so do you sweetheart, you taste magnificent”. 

Steve pulled Peter into a kiss and kissed him hard and then Tony did the same thing before they cleaned up, through the blankets around them and fell asleep.


End file.
